Cretaceous vs Captain Gutt
Ishan a.k.a Shall-I's sixth what-if death battle. Description The Ice Age franchise has a number of villians. It's time to see who would win a fight between two of the franchise's water-based villians! Interlude Wiz : The Ice Age. One of the most fascinating geological times the planet has seen. Boomstick : And you know what's even crazier? An animated film series about the Ice Age with sentient, talking animals and complete cartoonism! Wiz : Yes, and each movie in the franchise has at least one appealing main antagonist. Boomstick : Want more? Some of these villians are water guys! Wiz : Like Cretaceous, the unfrozen itchyosaur. Boomstick : And Captain Gutt, the self-proclaimed "Master of the Seas"! He's Wiz and I am Boomstick! Wiz : And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win - Boomstick : A death battle. Cretaceous Wiz : When the Ice Age began softening down, the ice naturally began melting. All the animals began thriving and playing about taking advantage of their warmer world. Boomstick : Well, that's definitely not surprising! The melting created a lot of fun ice slides, pools of water and other awesome stuff! Wiz : Surprisingly though, things weren't really so bright and beautiful. Due to warnings from a vulture, the animals realised they had to evade an incoming flood. Boomstick : Not perilous enough? Well, two big prehistoric reptilian carnivores frozen in ice broke out. And boy, were they really famished. Well, well, the mammals were on the menu now! Poor Stu the Glyptodon. Wiz : These monsters are officially called Cretaceous and Maelstrom. The former refers to the sleek, smaller one while the latter refers to the bulky, bigger one. Cretaceous is frozen in the ice as the camera is close up on him...until he frighteningly moves one eye. Boomstick : Wow, look at them! What the heck exactly are they, Wiz? Wiz : Cretaceous is an ichyosaur, a Cymbospondylus to be exact, while Maelstrom is a pliosaur. Neither of them really match their real life counterparts. Boomstick : Cool! These reptiles persistently pursued the protagonists. Two bad despite being awesome, they only appeared in a small handful of scenes. Wiz : Actually they would have hindered the plot, Boomstick. Anyways, in the final battle, Manny the Mammoth tricked them into saving Ellie by accident. Boomstick : Upon which they both got crushed by rocks. Wiz : Comparing Cretaceous to Manny's size, we can estimate that he is somewhere around 17 feet long and roughly 1,600-1,700 pounds in weight. Boomstick : While obviously smaller and weaker than his partner Maelstrom, he is still strong enough to drag Manny underwater for a considerable distance, albeit while in the water. And Manny weighs about 11 tons. Wiz : His sleek and streamlined built makes him a fast swimmer. Plus, he's not only fast, he's also pretty agile and maneuverable in the water. Boomstick : Speaking of speed - related terms, this beast is quite athletic, capable of making high jumps out of the water like a dolphin - only unlike a dolphin he's a ravenous, aggressive predator who wants to eat you! Wiz : This includes leaps onto land. Cretaceous ' front limbs help him move on land while his back fins help to propell him through the water. Boomstick : And he definitely isn't slow and cumbersome on land either! Not as fast as in the water, obviously, but fast enough to give you some dangerous trouble. Manny is calming down on an ice block when Cretaceous suddenly springs out of the water and attacks him. Wiz : Cret's durability is worth mentioning, seeing he shrugged off getting thrown by Manny dozens of yards away and then hitting the top of an iceberg. Boomstick : When Cret gets to you, he has his obvious weapons at the ready - his jaws and teeth, of course. Wiz : Seeing his jaws are similar to those of a crocodile, which has the strongest bite force of any living animal, it's safe to assume they deliver a powerful bite force as well. Certainly not quite as powerful, but still deadly. But this reptile is not unstoppable. Boomstick : Like I said, while still a quick and agile creature on land, he's inferior to when he is in water. Not that he's the smartest thing around either. Wiz : Indeed, he really depends on aggression and instinct rather than brains. When he got hit by the rocks at the end, he just stayed under them while they descended pretty slowly rather than moving out of the way. Boomstick : But if this creature picks you for lunch, YOU are gonna have to move out of the way! Manny, when faced by Cretaceous is sliding back on an iceberg, making it tip over due to his massive weight. Taking advantage of this, Cret pounces on his victim, who closes his eyes in terror. Manny then opens them and finds his attacker with his jaws stuck on his tusks. Captian Gutt Intermission Wiz : All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick : It's time for a death battle!!! Death battle Conclusion Advantages and disadvantages Polls Who are you rooting for? Cretaceous Captian Gutt Who do you think would win? Cretaceous Captain Gutt Can go either way Can't decide Trivia Next time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ishan a.k.a Shall-I Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:“Movie Monster” themed Death Battles Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:Work in progress Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Teenagers